Hylion
Hylion '(ヒリアン ''Hylion) is... History Hylion was once made up of four distinct countries, with one ruling family who oversaw the actions of each of respective people. Though borders were figments, with only some using existing geographical features to declare their territory, the fight for land was always prevalent. Personal grudges between the existing rulers over topics such as trade restrictions, rejected marriage proposals, and political grievances further escalated the people’s cries for actions against those who have done them wrong. The race to monopolize resources, capture land, and destroy those who have done them wrong led the four nations to send out mages like they were weapons; utilizing their unique powers to commit terrible acts that devastated the landscape of all four nations. During the wreckages of war that plagued the continent, many members of these once powerful families were assassinated by opposing forces, bringing about a slow crawling end to these battles due to the loss of powers that drove these grudges. But from the ashes arose new powers of these four countries; families who wished to bring about an end to the madness and usher in a more diplomatic era of peace. Driven by the heads of the North and South countries, the Inari and Vroman Family respectively, the four countries negotiated an alliance with one another to bring an end to the war and unite with one another under the same flag. This newly formed country was now called Hylion; though the countries that once made it up we're now classified in their own districts, all serving under a directive board elected by the people of these districts. This new elected board came to known as the Toranku 15, made up of fifteen elected individuals that represent each city on the continent. This group is responsible for maintaining order within it's borders, establishing new laws for mages and non ages alike, as well as deployment of the enforcers of these laws. One of the biggest changes that were brought about by the Toranku 15 was the establishment of Branches. These Branches function as paid working place for mages where they can be called upon by the Toranku to perform missions and carry out orders. In this day and age there are now countless Branches across the continent, each with their own specialty, but all serving as a readily available military force for the country should invaders try to disrupt their peace. Geography Hylion is a large continent with three branching islands. Its mainland is inhabited by the economic capital located in the central part of the mainland, Migawari, located on the northeastern coast. Unianim is the acting kingdom and governmental body, which got its name from the hopes of having "one spirit" in the country to show its collectiveness. There are additionally 13 other major cities scattered throughout the continent, each with its own elite Branch, earning the city the right to elect an official to represent them on the Toranku 15. The rest of the smaller cities that have arose within the land have the ability to lend their voices to the closest major city representative, giving them a chance to say how they think the country should be ran. There is a large forest that takes over the southern side of the mainland, as well as a large desert that occupies the eastern reaches of the continent. The rich soiled central lands give rise to the diverse agricultural exports of Hylion, the area also being home to some of the most innovative culinary developments. This temperate climate also is home to various species and races that also call the continent their home. The climate within Hylion is rather temperate, with slight seasonal changes. The northern climate is predominately oceanic, due to the peninsula's situation, and oceanic biodiversity is one of the highest in all of Hylion due to its cove's giving optimal currents and temperatures for life to thrive in the waters. The southern borders of Hylion, home to the country's largest forest, is an area that gets an average of 1600 mm (63 in) of precipitation per year; making plant life, and therefore animal life, highly diverse and dense within the flourishing woods. Throughout the country winters are cool, and summers tend to be warm, with temperatures never really exceeding 30 °C (86 °F). It is this optimal climate, and diverse wildlife, that makes the country an ideal spot for vacations. Society Throughout Hylion, there are 15 cities that have become highly developed throughout the years. These cities have their own diverse infrastructure complete with a variety of amenities such as a post office, construction division, and commercial outlet center. Within each city there is a guild of mages that is responsible for completing jobs requested of the citizens. Those who wield magic are required to join a guild and give back to their community for being blessed with such a gift. Each city has no elected government but follows the rules established by the Toranku 15 that reside in Hylion's capitol. Should a city fall out of ordinance the democratic government will employ the forces of a neighboring guild to bring justice to the disobeying city. The cities that reside in Hylion are: * '''Unianim: The most luxurious of all the cities, with most of the Council members living within its borders, as well as the main Council building being located there. Most of the buildings have a rustic feeling to them, complete with a castle in the center of the town, which serves as one of the Council's buildings. The flag of the Council is posted at the top of nearly every building, swaying proudly in every breeze. * Momiji: One of the smaller towns in Hylion in comparison to the larger towns. This town seems to have a lot of mage visitors for its abundance in magical libraries on many very different magics. * Tachibana: With coastal breezes and a forest backdrop, this town is a popular vacation spot for all of Hylion. People from all cities come to this oasis to relax and enjoy the best of both worlds, the ocean view and the hiking trails of the forest! Filled with a multitude of resorts and shopping destinations, tourism is this towns golden ticket. * Arakashi: Although small in comparison with Hylion, Arakashi is quite a big city located southwest from the capitol itself. The most notable thing about this city is a magical school institute, as it is one of the oldest in Hylion. It is in association with the Council which guaranteed its survival throughout the years. Additionally, Arakashi is one of the bigger merchandise centers, as once in a month a huge bazaar is held and thanks to the event, this town is the richest one in Hylion. * Hinoki: This desert town is home to few inhabitant on the surface, but thanks to the help of the local branch that specializes in sand and earth magic, the city has developed a complex underground network to live in. * Probaso: * Katasura: Near Tachibana lies a cultural gem known as Katasura. This city is known for it's bright and neutral color contrasts, variety of food, and bustling marketplaces. Riddled with small canals, boats or walking is the only approved methods of transportation within city limits. A castle like building and surrounding wall comprises the cities infrastructure. This is a city designed for those who wish to live in a friendly, calmer community. * Yanagi: Located southeast of Arakashi, Yanagi is a flourishing port town. Many flock to it's shore to find some of the rarest, most delectable fish in all of Hylion. This has allowed the town to grow into a booming and ever expanding town.However, despite it's reputation, the town contains a dark underworld that threatens to consume the town. Crime goes unchecked as thugs and dark guilds rule the streets, large factories pollute the once pure waters of its shore and threaten the very sensitive ecosystem that allows the town to thrive so readily. * Zakuro: Notorious for its landscape, Zakuro is every florist's dream come true. Several flowering trees and hundreds of different flower species grow from every space available, giving the city a very lively feeling. Residents live towards the center of the city, and while the houses are quite close, nobody complains when they are surrounded by all the beautiful flowers that surround them. The city is self-funded through the selling of floral arrangements, and many people give out generous donations to keep the city blooming. * Kamagata: The "Plains City". Kamagata is located in the middle of a vast ocean of shortgrass. Kamagata is a small peaceful village that tends to itself. Farming is a big part Kamagata as that is how the city sustains itself. Kamagata doesn't attract many travelers as it is not that appealing of a village. The people of Kamagata are generous to those who do decide to visit. The children in Kamagata grow up to be rather dull as there is no school system in the village. * Oridono: Located on the northern tip of the mainland, the city of Oridono is the farthest distance from the country's capital city. The exact area the city covers hard to determine to the wide-spread area it covers, as well as they few inhabitants the city has. As Hylion's largest farming city, Oridono produces much of the vegetables, grains, and fruits that end being consumed by the entire county. In addition, most of the food they produce comes at extremely low prices due to the few amount of people who actually live there not needing many jewel to operate. * Ukigumo: * Kagura: Located near the tundra, the city of Crescentia is one of the smallest cities in Hylion. Due to lower temperatures and harsher winters, not many people move here by choice, but lots of magic users tend to come here for training, making the city a popular tourist attraction. The city is mostly barren in terms of flora and fauna and all farming is done by a select few of knowledgeable people to prevent waste. * Lysiloma: Located to the north of the capitol of Hylion and the one closest to Yoshino. This massive city has a large port on the west end where ships from around the world, dock for business or pleasure. To the east end of the city is a large open plains that lead to the numerous large mountains where the city is in charge of the mining and gathering of precious materials they export to many of the other cities. * Yoshino: Located on the west coast of the Hylion mainland, it is the main shipping port for the country. It is considered a progressive melting pot of all the ideas and cultures of those living in Hylion. One of the largest cities in both land size and population, you can go around the city for a life time and still not see everything it has to offer. Administration and Government Hylion prides itself on the diplomatic regiment that it has developed in order to monitor all actions that take place within the continent. It is the central governing force made up of 15 elected members of society, called the Toranku 15. The elected officials discuss guild activity within their borders and deal with outbursts accordingly; they are also the deciding body when it comes to laws of the people. In order to secure a position on the governing body, mages of incredible power can run for open positions, but must be elected by a majority vote within their city. A mage can only serve on the governing body for a maximum of 8 years before being required to step down. Races Trivia * All Hylion cities are named after different species of trees. Category:Hylion Category:Location Category:Country